


Due

by f_romanoff_13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captive, F/M, Hydra, Kidnapped, Pregnancy, Rescue, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is due to have her baby any day now, HYDRA want the only known offspring born to a subject of the Red Room and are tired of waiting.</p><p>  <em>*This author is now back at uni, all uncompleted stories are still in progress and i will still be working on them, however it may be a while between updates, sorry!*</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Due

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Hope you enjoy! Any comments much appreciated.
> 
> I do not own the characters - they belong to Marvel.
> 
> *Please note; I wrote a series of pregnancy/family fics about Natasha and Clint - this is set under different circumstances and is NOT part of that series*

Natasha was kept in a cell in the basement; it was cold and dark; concrete floors, with no bed or windows. Just one dim light in the corner. She lay on her side; back pressed against the wall of her cell so she could see anyone approaching. Her wrists and ankles were bound; tight and painful, leaving her unable to move much as they anchored her to the floor. She was curled up as best she could; being nine months pregnant didn't give her much room to pull her legs close to her chest to try to stay warm.

 

It was all a mistake, it wasn't planned, it wasn't even something they’d talked about.

They’d been _‘involved’_ for years. That was as close to a label Natasha had allowed to be put on it. They weren't normal people; they didn't have normal things like relationships and dates.  
He'd mentioned marriage once, and she’d shot him down, they didn't need a certificate and gold bands to prove what they meant to each other.  
They’d never discussed kids, there was no way they could even contemplate a child in their lives; as assassins and avengers, it seemed impossible.

But then they’d gone on a mission; nine months ago, to Bolivia and both almost died. To make it out alive was something neither had expected and they found themselves seeking comfort and reassurance in each other; lost in urgency and passion they forgot all precautions. Seeking solace in the person they loved.

A few weeks later, back in New York and Natasha was not feeling well. Initially she'd blamed Tony’s cooking, she never even contemplated the obvious. 

Pepper appeared in her room one day, handing her a paper bag with a smile, and leaving without saying a word. Inside the bag was a pregnancy test, it hit Natasha suddenly; the possibility that she could be pregnant.  
It was a thought that had never even entered her mind; she’d always been so careful, not to mention the fact that she was fairly certain it was impossible. She pushed the though from her mind and tried to forget about it, but every so often it crept back in. When she finally decided to take the pregnancy test Clint was away on a solo mission for SHIELD, she couldn't face taking the test alone, so she waited. 

The thoughts plagued her every waking moment, and followed into her dreams. She couldn't concentrate and drove herself crazy with worry and doubt.  
By the time Clint returned three days later she wasn't sure what she wanted.

He held her close as she sobbed; revealing all her secrets and fear she’d kept even from him for all the years they’d known each other. He listened quietly and reassured her. He was calm and gentle and understanding. Everything that she needed, and thought she didn't deserve.

“Whatever happens” he’d promised her.

When the test gave a result of positive she held her breath; shock was the only emotion she could understand, but when Clint’s face lit up with a smile she felt relief and joy flood over her.

 

Eight months later and the Avengers had been called away on a ‘Code 9’ mission; an emergency.  
Clint had wanted to stay, but Fury had insisted he was essential. 

Natasha was sat in the communal living space of the tower when the power went down. 20 armed HYDRA agents appeared; holding Pepper at gunpoint. Natasha’s swollen stomach left her unable to fight but she could still shoot and throw with accuracy only rivaled by her partners. But she was outnumbered and they had a hostage; she’d been left with no options.  
They’d left Pepper tied and bound at the tower and brought Natasha here, locking her away with no explanations.

With each day that passed Natasha became more and more certain that the Avengers mission had gone wrong, there was no one left to come for her.


End file.
